


The Reason For The Season - Fic

by Anonymous



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Bad Fic, Deliberate Badfic, Discrimination against people with superpowers, Holidays that totally aren't Christmas, Ice Skating, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Snow, The Joker /Hans (Frozen), The Power Of Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna teaches Elsa and Batman the true meaning of Batwinter. Hans and the Joker find True Love. Happy fluff please R/R!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason For The Season - Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Reason for the Season](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317223) by [Liviania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviania/pseuds/Liviania). 



"Where shall we go for our winter holidays" said Elsa to her sister (Yes queens and princesses have winter holidays like normal people, they can do what they like)

"I dunno, lets open an atlas and point to a place with our eyes closed and then go there" said Anna. So they took an atlas from a shelf and Elsa opened it, and Anna chose a spot without looking.

"Wow Gotham City never heard of it!!" the younger girl sad. "Its in America! Do you think its called that way because the people who live there are all goths?"

"I dunno Anna, we'll have to go there and see" the older girl exclaimed.

So the girls packed there suitcases and took Olaf with them and traveled to America on a flying train that was also a submarine (A/N its my fic I can do what I want)

But they didn't know that there enemy went after them! It was evil prince Hans! He still wanted to kill them and was mad that he wasnt able to do that the first time and now to add insult to injury they were going on holiday while he had to stay home! So he hid in a secret compartment on the flying train and also went to Gotham city unbeknownst to them. (A/N unbeknownst is a real word, I know it looks weird but I saw it in a book)

When the girls arrived, Gotham city was decorated with decorations and there was a lovely purple tree in the main square. People were dancing around it.

"Look its Christmas!" the princess said.

Her sister the queen took her cell phone and read something on wikipedia and then responded: "No Anna, its a very similar holiday but its called Batwinter, its the most important day of the year here in Gotham city."

"Oh but what a pity there is no snow" the younger girl sighed empathetically.

"Hey Elsa you can make it snow!!" the snowman cried.

So Elsa made it snow and turned the town square into ice and all the people started skating happily around the purple Batwinter tree.

But in his Batcave Batman was looking at the Batmonitor and he saw what Elsa did. Batman was a very important man in Gotham City he fought crime but he thought all people with superpowers were evil! So he put on his Batcostume and sat in his Batmobile and drove to the town square to arrest Elsa!

 

 

**¸ø•*`*•ø¸ ~ cliffhanger~¸ø•*`*•ø¸**

 

In the meantime prince Hans snuck out of his secret compartment and hid in a house in Gotham city. But that house turned out to be the Jokercave! Where the Joker lived!

Hans hid in a cupboard but the Joker opened the cupboard he was looking for some cornflakes but instead he found Hans!

"Who are you and why are you in my Jokercave I'm gonna kill you" declared the Joker and smiled a creepy smile at him because he always had a creepy smile on his face.

But Hans didn't think the smile was creepy he thought it was lovely because he too was creepy, so he creepily smiled back and the Joker thought he was cute

And then they realized they were in love with each other and they stopped being evil because of the power of love. Love it is a river that drowns the tender reed. Love it is a flower and you its only seed. Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. (A/N I wrote that part pretty well if I do say so myself. At least I think I wrote it, I found it in my old notebook, if I accidentally copied it from somewhere dont flame!!)

**ø•*`*•ø¸ø•*`*•ø¸ø•*`*•ø¸ø•*`*•ø¸¸ø•*`*•ø¸**

 

So your probably dying to see what happened to Elsa and Anna and Olaf! Batman came to them in his Batmobile and arrested them and said to Elsa: "How dare you have superpowers in my town that is forbidden!"

"How dare you say how dare you to me I'm the queen of Arendelle! And besides I did nothing wrong, I just did something nice for the people! Look, there having fun in the snow!" the silver haired girl retorted.

But Batman wouldnt listen he was furious he wanted to put Elsa in Batjail and lock her up.

"No way! I will summon a storm and blow your head off!" the queen of Arendelle cried.

"Stop it right know both of you!" the queen's sister screamed. "Have you forgotten the true meaning of Batwinter? Joy and love and warmth and peace? You should shake hands right now!"

Batman looked embarrassed and so did Elsa and they said "Yeah your right" and they shook hands and made up.

And then the Joker and prince Hans skated up to them and said "Hey guess what we are no longer evil we are in love!" And everybody was happy they skated together around the purple Batwinter tree until late at night. And then they went to sleep and in the morning they opened there Batwinter presents.

And then Anna said: "You know what guys since were in Gotham City I want to become a goth!"

"Me too!" said Elsa.

"Me too!" said Batman.

"Me too!" said Olaf.

"What about you guys?" they asked Hans and the Joker.

"Lol no we are punk rockers" said Hans.

They all went shopping to Hot Topic and went back to the Batcave and had pizza and cake for lunch, and then they went skating some more. Three days later it was time for the girls to return to their kingdom, but before that Batman adopted Elsa and Anna so they now had a father! And they agreed to make a Batcave out of snow for him in Arendelle so that he could visit them any time!

Hans and the Joker went on there honeymoon to the Sayshells and promised they would send postcards. And everyone lived happily ever after!!

**¸ø•*`*•ø¸ THE END ¸ø•*`*•ø¸**


End file.
